


Mysterious Mysteries

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: It was one of the great mysteries of the Digital World...
Kudos: 4





	Mysterious Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Digimon Drabbles on LiveJournal in 2006

It was one of the great mysteries of the Digital World. Greater than the Trailmon graveyard, greater than how Digieggs knew how to get to the Village of Beginnings, perhaps even greater than the Dark Continent itself.

And wouldn't you know, the one it was centered around had no idea such a mystery even existed. Of course, he had bigger things on his mind, but even when the mysterious items came up, he never even considered such a thing.

Until one day when he was sitting on the riverbank with his friends, some time after they returned from the Digital World (perhaps making it one of the biggest mysteries of the human world as well), when Zoe turned to him and asked

"JP? I was just wondering something, how is it that your chocolate bars don't melt in your pocket?"


End file.
